


said the spider to the god

by birdcagereligion (ckasjfbfksbj)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Gen, broship, god idk um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ckasjfbfksbj/pseuds/birdcagereligion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m sorry about your brother.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	said the spider to the god

A month after the battle with Loki in New York, and the Avengers are still together, together in the way that two master assassins, a super soldier, a scientist who nightlights as a monster, and a billionaire philanthropist inventor can. Thor though, he was a different story. No one had heard from him since he blasted off in a puff of blue light with Loki, and really, no one was looking forward to hearing back from him, except maybe Jane but that another thing all together.

It’s exactly 1 month, 3 days, 6 hours, and 27 minutes since Thor had disappeared, and Natasha had just finished a 3 am work out.

Silently, she crept into the kitchen of Stark tower, the kitchen on Steve’s floor, she reminded herself, it was the best one in the building, given Steve’s tendency to bake under stress. After making herself a cup of tea and a snack, Natasha walks into the living area of the floor and is shocked to find Thor sitting on the couch in full Asgardian apparel

Quietly, she moves around to the front of the couch, heaving under Thor’s weight, and sits next to him. Thor isn’t surprised to see her appear next to him, and Natasha knows that he heard her enter the room before she even saw him, ears like a bloodhound, she thinks to herself and offers him half of her sandwich.

He accepts, and they sit in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Natasha speaks, “I’m sorry about your brother.”

Thor stills for a moment, before a sigh like a gust of wind escapes him and for a moment he doesn’t resemble a god, but a normal mortal man, and Natasha is reminded of how much he has lost in this war, and how much more is to come, and she pities him.

“Father said I was to return to Midgard pending Loki’s punishment, so that I would not interfere.”

Natasha doesn’t know what to say to him, what can you say to a god of legend, who’s heart was so large she feared that one day it might engulf him? So instead, Natasha put her hand on his knee, and showed him how to work a remote.

-

Steve padded into his living room in the morning, a craving for blueberry pancakes pulling him towards the kitchen, and stops in his tracks when he sees Natasha and Thor asleep on his couch, The Lifetime Movie Network playing on his TV.

He decides not to say anything, lest he let Fury win another bet, and makes breakfast.


End file.
